


Gravity

by HalfEmptty



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Blood warning n stuff, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, M/M, Oneshot, POV Will Graham, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, This Is Sad, the cliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfEmptty/pseuds/HalfEmptty
Summary: Will and Hannibal fall from the cliff. It’s themost important, good thing Will has ever done- and the worst mistake of his life.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Gravity

Falling felt like flying, and for the most twisted second, he was so happy. 

Salty air, cold, fast, sharp. It whipped at his clothes like hundreds of tiny knives, dragging across his skin and taking the air out of his lungs. It was a quiet, weightless flight as they went falling for the sea, Will’s arms still slung around Hannibal like he might die if they weren’t. He felt so much. He felt nothing. He felt his wounds, hot and stinging, weeping and bloody- and he felt the fear in his stomach churning into elation, into a ghost of a smile. He felt nothing. Everything cancelled out. He gripped the man pressed into him impossibly tighter as gravity sent them down. 

And he was happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he _had_ been- but he was happy now, he _thought_ , maybe, and it was because it was almost the end. They say in the last moments before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Whoever said that lied- he was seeing the scene from only minutes before flash by on replay. He saw himself slitting Dolarhyde open, black blood drenching him in the moonlight, his life spilling out onto both him and Hannibal as they went for him like animals. He was reliving the elation, the intensity, he was reliving his thrill. Because that’s what it was- it was a thrill, and so much more. It was-

“-beautiful.”

And then he’d thrown them over. Because he knew, when he’d came down from his sick high, he’d want _more._

And more.

And more.

And Hannibal would give it to him. 

The water engulfed them as they broke the surface with a crash. Roaring waves ate them up, and as much as Will _felt_ like he was dying, it wasn’t enough. Water was too deep. They weren’t dead, yet- and it hit Will with a panic, more than how the icy water sent his body into shock or how he was losing so much blood. _They weren’t dead, yet._ Will didn’t think he could live with himself, not dead. Or maybe he could. That was worse.

Was it worse? Was this worse? 

He went under, and his spine hit the bottom of the bank with a crack that he felt, but didn’t fully register at first. Water gripped at every part of him as Hannibal fell away, and he was on his own. Everything slowed down so intensely as his vision clouded with nothing. Pain. Foggy. He was nearly there. 

He’d had a taste of Hannibal’s world, the world Hannibal had created for him, the world Hannibal hoped for Will to join him in- and Will had wanted it. So this was the right thing to do, to stop it. This was right.

He kept telling himself it before his thoughts got incoherent, and he started inhaling water. _This was right._ Because he couldn’t help but feel it wasn’t, it wasn’t at all- and as darkness pulled him under, he found himself fantasising about the monster inside him that could have brought him the closest to happiness he’d ever been. 

Before he blacked out, he felt longing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick character study thing marking the moment Will yeeted him and Hannibal off the cliff, since I’m very late to the bloody party and finished Hannibal literally yesterday. My heart is broked, dude. The possibilities that Will could have either died or lived in this universe of Hannibal Lecter both make me sad. This relationship is so fucked up dude, so rare, so intense, so real and so awful- and, in the man’s own words, beautiful. Hope y’all enjoyed this lil thing- lemme know what you thought :,,) GAH THIS SHOW FUCKED ME UUUUPP HEEELP


End file.
